


Lingering

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just Stockholm Syndrome, she tells herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 273

_It's Stockholm syndrome,_ Tish told herself, all those times when she still lay, curled up against Lucy, after the Master has gone off to torment someone else.

Even after the world had rewound itself, after the Master was dead and Lucy had been hauled away, Tish couldn't shake the feeling of the woman's skin against hers, the scent of her hair. It was just lingering trauma, she reminded herself, and wished for the thousandth time that there was a therapist somewhere that she could talk to.

Stockholm syndrome or not, when she heard about the destruction of Broadfell, she cried.


End file.
